


A Good Scare

by Sugoi_Potato



Series: A Good Scare [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugoi_Potato/pseuds/Sugoi_Potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thrill of being scared is certainly something to be craved on Halloween night. But when the stakes are raised much higher than anticipated, will the fright consume you?</p>
<p>[SnK one-shots]<br/>(An unfinished series I started a couple years back for Halloween. Also on DA.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared to get sp00ky. Request who you want done.
> 
> This intro is roughly un-edited from when I first wrote it.

It was Halloween, and you had gone trick-or-treating with a group of your best friends. Among you was Eren, who was dressed as a werewolf, Mikasa was dressed as a mummy (though she refused to take her scarf off), Hanji was dressed as a creature she had created which was called a Titan, Marco was Frankenstein (mostly stitched down the middle ;D), Jean was wearing a horse-head mask (which you thought was absolutely hilarious), Sasha was dressed as a banana, and Connie was dressed as Batman. Erwin didn't dress as anything and neither did Ymir. Krista was dressed as a fairy, Bertholdt was a ghost, Reiner dressed as Superman, and though she thought it was completely stupid- Annie was a succubus. And someone had managed to convince Armin to... wear a tutu? Levi had completely refused to dress as anything, and only wore a hoodie and jeans. Though everyone else thought he was a Halloween buzz-kill, you could see the tips of the sharp fangs that poked out from between his lips. He was a vampire. You, on the other hand, were only wearing a (F/C) shirt and jeans. Your parents had refused to let you go out for Halloween this year, but you had slipped out of the house at the last moment. Apparently there was some serial killer running rampart around town, but who cares, right?

The wind ruffled your (H/L) (H/C) hair, causing you to shiver with anticipation. Tonight was going to be fun. Your group came upon the largest house in the neighborhood, clearly decorated to match the terrifying theme of the evening. Halloween. “Alright,” Erwin said to catch everyone’s attention. “Since there have been rumors of a serial killer lately, I don’t want anyone to go alone. Get into pairs, and stay together at all times.” Everyone hummed in agreement, looking around to decide who got paired with whom. “Hmm...” you pondered. “I wonder who I should pair up with...” “I’ll go with you, (F/N),” several voices said in unison. You looked up to see the boys in the group standing in front of you, each glaring at each other, and you gaping. ‘This is going to be tough...’ you thought slowly, but your eyes immediately flew to your crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Eren, Levi, and Erwin are already in the works.


End file.
